Miel's drabbles of kaishin
by mielshen
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek tentang kaishin / shinkai / kaicon / kidcon / atau bahkan conkid #apasih ini. Masing-masing chapter bisa jadi tidak berhubungan, bisa juga berhubungan, terserah penafsiran pembaca. Chapter 4: Chating di Kelas
1. USG

USG

* * *

Disclaimer: Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, tapi Kaishin dsb adalah milikku xD apalagi Kaicon xD #kena protes deh

Author's note:

Maaf karena aku malah bikin baru, bukannya nglanjutin yg sudah ada :p

Maaf juga kalau mungkin ini terasa aneh, karena ini ngawur banget, sekedar testing apakah aku bisa ngetik Kaishin di sela-sela pekerjaan. (Klo ga gini, ga ada waktu lagi)

Aku berniat bikin ini lucu, tapi mungkin jadi ga lucu kalau kalian juga salah paham seperti Shinichi. Jadi sejak awal aku beritahu bahwa di sini Shinichi salah paham sama foto USG ini.

And i love reviews!

* * *

Jadi, hari ini Shinichi mengalami hari yang sangat buruk. Dan menyebalkan. Dia setuju menemani Ran dan Sonoko berbelanja karena Kaito juga akan meneman. Tapi ternyata Kaito mendadak mendapat order melakukan pertunjukan sulap menggantikan seseorang yang mendadak tidak datang karena istrinya melahirkan. Lalu dia tidak bisa dihubungi.

Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Shinichi hanyalah mendengarkan ocehan dua perempuan pemilik beberapa tas belanja yang ditentengnya turut lantai, lift, eskalator, rak-rak (heran sekali dia, bagaimana wanita bisa sanggup berjalan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama begini, dengan sepatu berhak tinggi.. Mungkin karena itu mereka butuh pembawa beban, untuk mengurangi beban). Atau menjawab pertanyaan yang mengusik privasi, terutama dari Sonoko. Dia jelas, mutlak, sama sekali tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan seksnya di tengah-tengah mall. Dan di tengah-tengah jeritan..

Rupanya ada seseorang di dalam ruang ganti untuk mencoba pakaian yang tiba-tiba terjatuh ( _bukan pingsan_ , karena matanya jelas-jelas terbuka). Ruangan itu hanya dibatasi kain gorden, tanpa pintu, jadi korban langsung jatuh keluar terlihat dalam busana yang.. yang tanpa busana, kecuali baju dalam. Dan ketika dia mencoba mendekat, banyak yang meneriaki dan mencoba menghalanginya. Lalu setelah orang-orang sadar siapa dia, muncul lagi jeritan-jeritan fans yang.. huh, begitulah. Dan mereka berkumpul penasaran, semakin menambah jumlah calon saksi mata serta jumlah calon tersangka. Parahnya lagi, tidak ada yang bisa membantu memberikan jawaban yang konkrit padanya ketika dia berkeliling mencari informasi.

Rupanya pelakunya adalah kekasihnya sendiri yang justru berdiri menunggu di luar toko baju ini. Mengatur sedemikian rupa agar jarum beracun menusuk ketika korban melepas pakaiannya. Karena dia tidak ingin bertanggung jawab terhadap anak di luar nikah yang dibuatnya sendiri (zzz..)

Shinichi pulang dengan lelah, dan Kaito masih tidak bisa dihubungi. Ternyata HP-nya tertinggal, _astaga.._ Oh, tunggu dulu, rupanya bukan hanya Shinichi yang berusaha menghubungi HP Kaito. Ada nomor tidak dikenal yang baru saja menelepon HP Kaito. Nomor yang sama yang juga baru saja mengirim foto ke akun Whatsapp Kaito. Foto USG. Foto hitam putih yang menunjukkan keberadaan sesosok bayi kecil di dalam kandungan seseorang. Shinichi baru saja tertegun membeku sepersekian detik, belum sempat berpikir apa-apa, nomor tidak dikenal itu menghubungi HP Kaito lagi. Shinichi mengangkatnya.

"Halo..?"

"Kaito!" Jawab suara perempuan yang sangat bahagia di seberang sana, yang salah paham mengira suara Shinichi adalah suara Kaito. Tidak mengherankan, suara mereka memang mirip. "Aku punya kabar yang _sangaaat membahagiakan!_ Aku hamil! Kyaaaa~"

"Uh.. Selamat?"

"Apa-apaan itu hanya ucapan selamat?! Kaito harus segera ke sini, oke?!"

"..oke,"

"Janji, ya. Bye, Kaito~" Telepon ditutup.

Genggaman tangan Shinichi bergetar marah.

Di balik punggung Shinichi, pintu depan rumah terbuka, dan masuklah Kaito dalam keadaan yang sangat riang. "Shin-chan~" Secara normal, Kaito memang riang begitu. Tapi keriangan itu saat ini malah membuat Shinichi tiba-tiba semakin marah.

"Kamu." Suara Shinichi langsung membuat Kaito _sangat_ waspada. "SUDAH MENGHAMILI SIAPA, HAH?!" Shinichi memecahkan rekor kecepatan dalam memunculkan bola dari sabuk, memutar tombol power di sepatu, dan langsung menendang ke belakang sekuat tenaga ke arah Kaito, tanpa memastikan terlebih dahulu posisi Kaito.

Berkat hal itu, nyawa Kaito terselamatkan. Meski sepertinya masih berada dalam bahaya. "T-tunggu, Shinichi, mana pernah aku-" Kaito menghindari bola yang melayang lagi. "Uh.. Bukti!" Shinichi terdiam. Oke, dia pasti ragu. "Bukti apa yang kamu punya menuduhku begitu?" Bukti apapun itu pasti bukan _bukti yang tak terbantahkan._ Karena Kaito tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu.

Shinichi menyerahkan HP Kaito yang layarnya menunjukkan foto USG. Kaito meringis.. "Nyasar pasti ini."

Shinichi jadi kembali curiga. " _Pasti?_ Tapi dia tadi menelepon, dan ketika aku angkat, dia memanggilku Kaito. Mengabarkan kehamilannya dengan bahagia." Kaito syok. "Aku tetap menjawab sebagai 'Kaito' karena tidak mau memperkenalkan diri dan merusak kebahagiaannya."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kaito langsung menelepon nomor bermasalah ini sebagai langkah pertama untuk tahu siapa sebenarnya yang membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa. "Halo, siapa ini?.. Aoko? Tadi kamu yang mengirim foto USG ke HP-ku?.. Hahh, Shinichi hampir membunuhku karena foto itu tahu.. Pikir sendiri. Atau tanya Hakuba." Kaito mematikan sambungan telepon. Lalu menoleh melihat Shinichi yang setengah malu, setengah menahan tawa.

"Uh.. Maaf?" Tawaran damai dari Shinichi.

Kaito memperhatikan tempat menggantung topi/jaket yang patah, tempat sepatu yang meledak terkena bola Shinichi. Bukan marah, balik menuduh, ataupun menyalahkan, Kaito malah menjadi kuatir. Kalau pasangan lain yang berantem salah paham karena foto seperti ini sih wajar sekali. Tapi ini Shinichi... yang sekarang malah sedang menahan tawa. "Hahhh... Ada apa, Shinichi? Tidak biasanya kamu kurang analitis.."

Shinichi malu-malu salah tingkah. Tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa salah paham terhadap hal yang sama sekali belum tentu benar begitu. Parah sekali. "Ya.. Maaf.. Mungkin karena hari ini ada beberapa kejadian beruntun yang membuatku kesal terus-terusan. Dan, kamu tidak bisa dihubungi seharian.."

"Awww~ jadi karena kangen aku, ya? Merasa kesepian tanpa aku, lalu mengira aku mengabaikanmu?" Goda Kaito sambil menubruk Shinichi dalam dekapan rindu. Bukan Shinichi saja yang kangen. Kaito juga.

"Salah. Aku tahu kok kalau ada banyak kemungkinan alasan kamu tidak bisa menjawab teleponku. Tapi, tetap saja kesal." Shinichi tertawa kecil. "Maaf, sungguh, ini kesalahpahaman yang konyol. Mengira kamu melakukan hal begitu."

"Benar. Untuk apa aku begitu dengan orang lain," Kaito membuat raut wajah jijik. "Jauh lebih baik kalau aku _begitu_ denganmu."

"Hei, tangan!"

"Apa sih,"

"Kaito. Ini kita di depan pintu depan rumah! Yang aku yakin barusan aku rusakkan juga."

Kaito melepaskan Shinichi lalu melakukan sesuatu pada pintu. "Oke, beres. Lalu aku akan menghamilimu."

"Itu mustahil."

"Proses jauh lebih penting daripada hasil."

Dan pintu pun sukses terkunci.


	2. Sorry, I Cheated on You

Sorry, i cheated on you *backfired*

Disclaimer:

Hanya kumpulan cerita fiksi yang menggunakan karakter ciptaan Aoyama Gosho. Inspirasi didapat dari apapun yang aku lihat, baca, dengar, dimanapun.  
Chapter sebelumnya terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata di kantor.  
Kali ini terinspirasi dari suatu video di youtube, dimana seseorang gay mengerjai pasangannya seperti ini, wkwkwk, cute parah..

Warnings:

\- Kaishin/Shinkai

* * *

Rencana ini berawal dari rasa penasaran-gregetan Kaito karena Shinichi sama sekali tidak pernah merasa cemburu. Tidak peduli bagaimana pun Kaito mencoba memancing reaksi itu muncul dengan menggoda perempuan maupun laki-laki di depan Shinichi. Mau tidak mau, ini jadi membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin Shinichi tidak sebegitu suka pada Kaito? Tapi, mungkin itu tidak benar. Selama ini, hanya Kaito yang mendapatkan perhatian Shinichi yang paling besar. Hanya Kaito yang bisa berada dalam jarak dengan dalam waktu yang lama dengan Shinichi tanpa membuatnya terganggu. Hanya Kaito yang bisa membuat Shinichi tersenyum dengan penuh cinta, salah tingkah, kehilangan daya pikirnya yang luar biasa dalam kehangatan cinta dan membuatnya sulit menahan senyuman bodoh yang merekah secara random.

Jadi.. perasaan Shinichi benar-benar nyata, kan? Tanpa ada keraguan. Tapi, semua orang, siapapun, pasti akan merasa resah kalau pasangannya sama sekali tidak pernah cemburu. Kaito perlu memastikan dengan sejelas-jelasnya. Lagipula, ada kemungkinan bahwa Shinichi tidak cemburu karena dia memang sama sekali tidak peka, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Kaito sedang menggoda orang lain lebih dari sewajarnya. Jadi, kali ini Kaito akan dengan sangat jelas mengatakan langsung bahwa dia selingkuh, mengatakan begitu tepat di depan muka Shinichi. Secara efektif mengeliminasi kemungkinan faktor Shinichi yang peka atau tidak peka. Kalau dia memang benar-benar mencintai Kaito, dia harus merasa cemburu.

Tunggu, masih ada kemungkinan lain. Bisa jadi dia malah akan menghancurkan hati Shinichi. Ini.. kemungkinan yang tidak diharapkan. Kaito tidak ingin membuat Shinichi menangis atau apa. Tapi, baiklah.. Jadi, kemungkinannya adalah: marah, cemburu, frustasi atau sedih, hancur, menangis. Atau kombinasi.

Tapi kalau tidak keduanya, Kaito harus bisa menerima bahwa Shinichi tidak mencintainya.

"Aku pulang..." Salam dari Shinichi yang baru memasuki rumah.

Kaito langsung otomatis menyusun skenario singkat di kepalanya sekaligus berusaha membuat penampilannya kusut. Dia menggosok kedua tangannya ke mukanya agar kusut. Bergulungan di tempat tidur agar pakaiannya agak kusut.

"Kaito?" Shinichi mengetuk pintu sebentar, sesaat kemudian baru membuka pintu. Benar-benar, selalu sopan. "Huh? Kamu di sini? Tumben tidak menyambutku.." Shinichi berjalan mendekati Kaito.

Kaito berkedip-kedip berusaha mengeluarkan air mata. Minimal membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Sambil membelakangi Shinichi. Tapi Shinichi menyentuh pundaknya, ingin Kaito berbalik.

"Hey.. kamu kenapa? Sakit..?" Karena Kaito menolak pindah posisi, Shinichi mengalah dengan menaiki tempat tidur, membungkukkan badan di atas Kaito untuk melihat wajahnya, penampilannya yang berantakan, menyentuh keningnya dengan khawatir.

Kaito tiba-tiba terduduk, tapi langsung memeluk Shinichi, mengubur mukanya ke dada Shinichi. Dan terisak (isakan palsu).

"K-.. Ka-.." Kepala Shinichi sampai berhenti bekerja. Balas memeluk dan membelai kepala Kaito dengan canggung dan kaku untuk sesaat. Sampai tidak tahu setelah membuka mulut harus mengatakan apa. Hanya sesaat. Shinichi pulih dari kekagetannya dan langsung menjadi lembut. "Hei.. ada apa Kaito? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Shinichi begitu sabar. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban sama sekali malah membuatnya beralih dari khawatir menjadi lembut, berusaha mendorong Kaito untuk berbicara. Kaito jadi merasa bersalah karena dia mau berbohong dengan kebohongan yang mungkin akan sangat menyakiti.. Batal saja, kah? Tapi nanggung..

"Hei.." Shinichi mengecup bibir Kaito dengan ringan dan lembut.. Dia mencoba pendekatan baru rupanya, untuk mendorong Kaito agar mau bercerita ada apa. Dia mengira ada sesuatu alasan yang membuat Kaito berat untuk mengatakan ada apa. Jadi, dalam diam, dia berusaha menyampaikan pada Kaito bahwa dia berada dalam pikiran yang tenang. Benar-benar tenang. Dia tidak akan tiba-tiba marah, kehilangan kendali atau apa pun yang ditakutkan Kaito. Bahwa apapun yang sedang terjadi, dia tetap akan seperti ini, di sisi Kaito, memberi dukungan penuh untuk kebaikan Kaito. Bahwa Kaito bisa mempercayakan _apapun_ padanya. Shinichi terus mengecup Kaito berkali-kali dengan penuh kelembutan, dengan mata yang sedikit bertanya-tanya. Menunjukkan bahwa dia penasaran, tapi tidak akan pernah memaksa.

 _Sial.._ Kali ini Kaito merasa bersalah lagi untuk alasan yang berbeda. Merasa bersalah karena sempat meragukan keseriusan perasaan Shinichi padanya. Padahal sudah jelas sebesar ini. Kaito ingin membatalkan niatnya, tapi sudah kepalang tanggung. Dan ini bukan topik yang bisa dibicarakan sambil berciuman. Kaito mendorong Shinichi untuk membuat sangat sedikit jarak, sekedar untuk melepas ciuman mereka. "Shinichi.." Kaito tidak menduduk, dia ingin Shinichi bisa melihat raut wajahnya agar percaya pada kebohongan yang akan dilontarkan. Dia bahkan tidak perlu memalsukan raut wajahnya yang penuh rasa bersalah. "Kamu tahu.. akhir-akhir ini kamu menghabiskan waktu dengan Ran lebih banyak dari pada sebelumnya.."

"Oh.." Ekspresi Shinichi menunjukkan bahwa dia menyadari sesuatu. Sambil menyesal, dia mendekatkan diri dan meraih Kaito ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf, tapi kamu tahu bahwa ini ada alasannya." Lalu dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke sisi wajah Kaito dengan benar-benar merasa menyesal. Dia mengecup Kaito lagi. "Apa aku membuatmu kesepian?"

Kaito jadi merasa serba salah. "Bukan-bukan.. Bukan itu maksudku!" Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tidak berani menatap Shinichi secara langsung. Takut melihat Shinichi yang mungkin akan tersakiti. Tapi ini sudah dekat. Dia mungkin akan bisa melihat bagaimana reaksi Shinichi yang cemburu. Kaito melepaskan dekapan tangan Shinichi di wajahnya, dan menghindari tatapannya. "Maksudku.. uh, aku.. Saat kamu pergi.." Kaito mengangguk singkat. "Yeah, itu membuatku kesepian. Jadi, aku pergi.."

Cerita Kaito terhenti. Dan tangan Shinichi masih dipegang oleh Kaito di pangkuannya. Dia menunduk sambil memainkan cincin di jari tangan Kaito, memutar-mutarnya, sekedar mengisi waktu. "Lalu..?" dorongnya.

Kaito mengarang bebas. "Aku pergi. Ke tempat Casino. Bermain kartu, dadu, bilyard, apapun.. Dan rupanya ada seseorang yang mengamatiku, terpesona dengan kemampuanku, mendekatiku."

"Oh.." Gerakan jari Shinichi yang memainkan cincin Kaito terhenti. Semua tanda gerakan terhenti. Dengan wajah yang masih tetap menunduk. "Lalu, kalian.. berinteraksi? Seperti apa orang itu?"

Cemburu? Cemburu 'kah, Shinichi? Sayang Kaito tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Hmm.. masih kurang. Kaito masih belum mengatakan dengan sangat jelas bahwa dia sudah selingkuh. "Dia cantik, ramping, elegan. Laki-laki, tapi cantik. Saking cantiknya, setiap kali kami masuk kafe, pelayan kafe selalu menyapanya dengan panggilan 'mbak', dia hanya senyum-senyum saja terhadap kesalahpahaman si pelayan. Rupanya dia sudah terbiasa.."

"Ke kafe?" potong Shinichi. Pegangannya pada tangan Kaito tiba-tiba menjadi lebih kuat.

"Eh? I-iya. Yah, kami.. berinteraksi." Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, maksudku, kami.." Lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya keluar.. "Aku selingkuh, Shinichi." Debaran jantung Kaito terasa begitu keras sampai tidak beraturan.

"Selingkuh? Sejauh apa?"

Huh? Kaito mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi luapan emosi, entah itu marah atau sedih. Tapi dia malah diinterogasi? "Umm.. kami sempat.." _Sejauh apa? Sejauh apa?_ "Ciuman." Ucap Kaito dengan pasrah.

Kaito yang masih bersiap-siap menghadapi luapan emosi justru kaget karena Shinichi malah tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Membenamkan kepala Kaito ke dadanya. Membuatnya bisa mendengar debar jantung Shinichi yang mulai meningkat, dan bisikan Shinichi di belakang telinganya. "Maaf, Kaito. Aku minta maaf."

 _Dia malah merasa menyesal dan minta maaf?_ Kaito bingung sekali karena prediksinya kok benar-benar meleset semua. "Oh.. tidak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku yang salah.." jawab Kaito dengan setengah bingung.

"Bukan. Aku yang salah. Ini terjadi karena aku, kan? Aku minta maaf, Kaito. Apalagi.. aku juga selingkuh."

 _Apa..?_ Sekarang giliran Kaito yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Ingin mengklarifikasi kebenaran kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi dia merasa begitu lemas, dengan seluruh organ tubuhnya terasa dingin. Benar-benar berhenti.

"..dengan Ran." Lanjut Shinichi tanpa ampun.

Kaito tidak bisa menerima ini. Dia tidak bisa tetap diam mendengarkan seperti anak baik. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shinichi, tapi Shinichi tetap memegangnya dengan erat. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah Shinichi kalau seperti ini. "Shinichi. Ini tidak lucu." Suara Kaito bergetar.

"Maaf.. aku minta maaf-" Tapi permintaan maaf Shinichi dipotong oleh Kaito yang masih memberontak dari pelukannya.

"Dengar! Aku tadi cuma bohong! Aku tadi hanya bohong karena penasaran ingin melihatmu cemburu. Hanya itu. Kenapa jadi begini.." Kaito menemukan kekuatan untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan Shinichi, memandang Shinichi dengan perasaan yang remuk. "Kamu bilang hanya sedang menyelidiki kasus teman Ran, di kampus Ran, yang ternyata cukup dalam sampai melibatkan pejabat kampus, sampai beberapa hari-"

Begitu lepas dari pelukannya, Shinichi langsung mencoba memeluk Kaito lagi, ingin menenangkannya. Tapi Kaito benar-benar tidak membiarkannya memeluk lagi. Mencoba metode lain, dia mencium Kaito untuk membuatnya bisa diam. Baru sebentar, Kaito langsung menjauh. "Kaito.."

"Apa kasusmu itu palsu? Apa Ran masih menyukaimu? Kamu juga _masih menyukainya?_ " Kaito benar-benar terlihat panik, gemetaran, dan tidak bisa didekati. "Berikan _handphone_ -mu." Perintahnya sambil menyodorkan tangan.

"Untuk apa? Kaito, ini privasiku."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku mau melihat isi pesan-pesan mu dengan Ran. BERIKAN _HANDPHONE-MU!"_ Masih dengan panik dan gemetar, Kaito berusaha merampas sendiri HP Shinichi dari sakunya, tanpa sedikitpun ke-eleganan pencuri dalam dirinya. Bahkan ada satu air mata tertetes.

Shinichi tidak bisa melihat ini lagi. Dia menahan kedua tangan Kaito dan menjatuhkan dia terlentang di tempat tidur. "Kaito, tenang." Kaito masih memberontak. "Hei, aku cuma bohong!"

Barulah Kaito bisa diam, memandang Shinichi yang berada di atasnya dengan bingung. "A.. apa..?" tidak terlalu percaya dengan pendengarannya. Tidak tahu harus berpikir apa.

Shinichi tersenyum dengan lega, karena akhirnya Kaito tenang juga. "Aku bohong. Aku tadi cuma bohong." Melihat Kaito yang melihatnya dengan bingung membuatnya jadi ingin tertawa. "Aku tahu kamu bohong, dan itu kebohongan yang _sangat tidak lucu_. Jadi aku membalasmu." Shinichi tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Tapi-" Kaito hampir langsung protes, tapi terhenti. Membiarkan pikirannya bekerja dengan tenang dan logis untuk sesaat, tanpa terkuasai luapan emosi. Dia bangun ke posisi duduk, membiarkan Shinichi yang jadi terduduk di pangkuannya, memeluknya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat senang sekali.. "Darimana kamu tahu kalau aku bohong?"

"Hmm~ menurutmu?" Jawab Shinichi dengan senyum penuh rahasia, menggoda Kaito. Lalu tertawa. "Apa yang kamu lakukan saat aku meninggalkanmu lama dalam beberapa hari ini, Kaito?" malah bertanya balik..

"Uh, aku.." Tingkah laku Shinichi yang cengengesan dengan raut wajah yang seolah tahu segalanya membuat Kaito curiga. "Hakuba memberitahumu, ya?"

Shinichi tertawa kecil. "Yup. Bahwa kamu terus-terusan mengganggu, mengerjai Hakuba. Kepada siapa lagi dia mau protes tentang tingkahmu kalau bukan kepadaku?"

"Aaarrgh Hakubaaaaa..." ucap Kaito frustasi.

"Lagipula, apa maksudmu ingin melihatku cemburu?" lanjut Shinichi tanpa ampun. "Memangnya tidak pernah melihatku cemburu? Aku selalu cemburu melihatmu menggoda semua orang!"

"Eh? Tapi.. cemburu? Tapi kamu cuma diam saja setiap kali aku menggoda orang.." tanya Kaito benar-benar bingung.

"Iya. Dan _itu_ cemburu. Aku diam saja, tanpa mendekatimu, tanpa menanggapimu dengan lebih antusias. Jelas berbeda 'kan dengan tingkahku saat aku tidak cemburu dan berada di dekatmu seperti ini?" Shinichi jadi agak gemas melihat Kaito yang masih memandangnya dengan bingung. "Pikir lagi sendiri. Dasar tidak peka." Shinichi mengecup bibir Kaito singkat, lalu dia turun dan keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Kaito sendiri yang dengan syok menyadari bahwa bukan Shinichi yang tidak peka, tapi justru dirinya sendiri yang tidak peka.


	3. A New Start

A New Start

* * *

Disclaimer: Duh.. Anime ini bukan milikku.. Aku bahkan dah ketinggalan sekitar 10 chapter lebih -_-

Author's Note:  
Haha.. ha..  
Aku minta MAAAFFF sudah membunuh mereka, tapi itu sangat penting untuk menuju ending yang aku mau.

Benar-benar maaf..

* * *

Tidak seperti biasanya, Kaito terlihat sangat serius mendengarkan di tengah jam pelajaran. Secara sukses mumbuat sikap yang sama sekali tidak mencurigakan itu menjadi terlihat sangat _mencurigakan._ Tapi beberapa jam pelajaran sudah berlalu, dan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Mungkinkah memang tidak ada yang mencurigakan? Mungkin seisi kelas hanya secara kompak berimajinasi secara berlebihan? Atau Kaito memang sedang serius mendengarkan diskusi internal dalam dirinya sendiri untuk mempersiapkan _sesuatu_?

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun sikap Kaito tidak berubah. Semua memperhatikan guru kelas mereka yang dengan was-was mengorbankan diri untuk menjadi orang pertama yang bergerak – meninggalkan kelas. Dia sukses keluar dengan selamat. Semua murid bernafas dengan lega. Baiklah, berarti mereka hanya berimajinasi secara berlebihan.

Ketika sebagian besar siswa sudah keluar dari kelas, Kaito masih duduk dalam sikap yang sama. Ketika Aoko menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya pulang, Kaito tetap tidak bergerak, hanya menjawab singkat bahwa dia perlu waktu sebentar lagi. Ketika Hakuba berdiri untuk pulang, barulah Kaito merespon lingkungan sekitarnya dengan layak.

"Hakuba," panggil Kaito.

"Eh?" Tidak bisa tidak, Hakuba kaget juga mendengar Kaito yang seharian tidak peduli pada apapun di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berbicara padanya. "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau.. detektif 'kan," Kaito tidak memberikan waktu untuk Hakuba yang telah membuka mulut untuk protes, langsung lanjut berkata, "Apa kau mungkin menghadiri acara pemakaman Hattori Heiji sekitar satu minggu yang lalu? Dia juga seorang detektif."

Dalam sekejap, Hakuba ingin mengangkat alis dengan keheranan, tidak menyangka Kaito tahu tentang seorang detektif dari daerah lain, bahkan cukup tertarik untuk bertanya padanya. Tapi, ini tentang kematian sesama rekan detektif, bagaimanapun tidak sukanya dia terhadap kecenderungan kasar dari detektif ini, topik ini tetap membuat bahasa tubuh Hakuba menjadi lebih sayu dalam duka. "Benar. Karena sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya, berusaha menyelesaikan kasus yang sama. Dan karena kedua ayah kami saling mengenal. Kenapa bertanya tentang hal ini?"

Kaito membuat jeda beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan pertanyaan kembali. "Bagaimana.. situasi di sana?"

Hakuba menduga bahwa jeda itu ada karena Kaito harus memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk bertanya. Itu mungkin karena ada orang lain yang ikut mendengar, masih ada beberapa siswa di kelas. Berarti pertanyaan Kaito yang sesungguhnya berhubungan dengan KID? Mungkinkah tanpa Hakuba tahu, Kaito KID memiliki suatu kaitan dengan Hattori Heiji? "Belum ada perkembangan tentang identitas pelaku penembak jitu yang telah membunuh nyawa Hattori Heiji.."

"Oh.." jawab Kaito terlalu cepat, tanpa mempertimbangkan informasi dari Hakuba lebih lanjut. Mungkin karena sudah tahu? "Maksudku.. tentang orang-orang yang hadir di sana? Bagaimana?" Hmm.. sepertinya dugaan Hakuba salah.

Orang-orang yang waktu itu hadir, ya.. Orang-orang yang waktu itu hadir. Kaitkan dengan KID. Hmm.. anak kecil itu? "Mereka semua bersedih, beberapa sampai terlihat hancur, merasa menyesal. Tapi ada satu anak kecil yang terdominasi oleh rasa marah, dari pada duka. Dengan mengabaikan umurnya yang masih terlalu muda, aku mungkin mengira dia satu-satunya yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tahu harus menujukan kemarahan itu kepada siapa."

 _Tantei-kun.._ Kaito berdiri dengan tenang, meraih tas, dan melambai pada Hakuba. "Thanks, Hakuba. Aku pulang dulu."

Entah kebetulan atau bukan, di kota ini pun, di Tokyo, terdapat jejak-jejak pergerakan yang terlihat berbahaya. Sama seperti di Osaka, di hari-hari sekitar tertembaknya Hattori Heiji. Banyak orang-orang mencurigakan berpakaian hitam berkeliaran dengan senjata api, percakapan dengan tema pembunuhan, tindakan-tindakan ilegal menyusup memasuki berbagai gedung, dengan berbagai kode nama alkohol. Hal ini membuatnya teringat dengan laki-laki yang menodongkan pistol ke arahnya di kereta misteri waktu itu. Laki-laki yang mengaku memiliki kode nama Bourbon. Laki-laki yang memanggil wajah wanita yang sedang dipakainya waktu itu sebagai Sherry. Ketika dia mendapati dirinya terjebak dalam kerumitan (kesialan) hidup Edogawa Conan.

Sepertinya itu adalah suatu organisasi kriminalitas yang jauh lebih besar, lebih berbahaya, dalam lingkup yang jauh lebih luas dibandingkan dengan organisasi pengejar batu mistis miliknya... Bagaimana anak sekecil Tantei-kun bisa terlibat dengan hal seperti itu?

Tapi, apakah adanya tanda-tanda yang sama berarti juga akan ada pembunuhan di Tokyo oleh pihak yang sama? Kalau iya, yang terpikir hanya Conan..

Kadang ingin rasanya Kaito menghampiri anak itu, meminjamkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk membantu. Bekerja sama. Saling melindungi. Tapi mereka hanyalah rival yang bahkan tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Terlalu berlebihan kalau sampai menjadikan nyawa sebagai taruhan. Mereka bahkan bukan teman, apalagi kekasih. Kaito hanya akan menjaga dan membantu anak itu ketika dia berada dalam masalah _dan_ berada dalam pandangannya. Hanya sebatas itu.

Tapi siaran berita di TV spontan meruntuhkan ketetapan hati Kaito.

Terjadi ledakan di rumah Profesor Agasa. Ledakan yang rupanya memang sudah terbiasa terjadi karena beliau merupakan seorang ilmuwan yang sering bereksperimen terhadap berbagai macam hal. Namun kali ini ledakannya terlalu besar hingga memakan nyawa sang ilmuwan serta gadis kecil yang tinggal di rumah itu. Sialnya, atau untungnya, Conan juga menjadi korban, meski hanya korban luka. Terlempar tidak sadarkan diri, tapi hidup.

Kaito spontan menulis dan mengirim pengumuman pembatalan aksi Kaito KID malam ini. Diundur satu minggu lagi. Sebagai gantinya, dia melakukan penerbangan dengan penampilan serba hitam menuju rumah sakit tempat Conan di rawat. Karena kalau memang ledakan itu adalah ledakan yang disengaja seseorang, dan kalau Conan juga merupakan target, tentu pembunuhnya akan datang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Diam menunggu berjam-jam di atas pohon dalam kegelapan malam hingga pagi, tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang terjadi.

Sehari semalam berikutnya tetap tidak ada yang terjadi. Si Anak juga tidak membuka matanya. _Koma?_

Hari libur selesai, jadi dia hanya memasang kamera pengintai di dalam dan sekitar kamar Conan. Menyabotase sistem keamanan rumah sakit, sehingga Kaito akan selalu bisa membunyikannya dari jarak jauh jika terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Dan hari itu tetap berlalu tanpa ada yang terjadi.

Hari berikutnya masih tetap sama. Mungkin Conan waktu itu hanya berada di tempat yang salah di waktu yang salah? Mungkin dia tidak diincar..

Tiga hari tanpa ada apapun yang terjadi membuat Kaito mengambil kembali seluruh kamera pengintai serta mengembalikan sistem alarm rumah sakit seperti sebelumnya. Dan menjadi saksi ketika Conan akhirnya terbangun..

Kaito mengamati mata Conan yang terbuka perlahan-lahan secara kosong, berkedip, tapi tidak ada reaksi lebih. Mungkin karena pusing? Mengantuk? Pandangan kabur? Kaito pun melakukan hal pertama yang terpikir olehnya, melambaikan kedua telapak tangannya di depan Conan dalam jarak dekat. Menyaksikan matanya berkedip dan terfokus melihat Kaito.

"Hallo, pangeran kecil~ tidur nyenyak?" sapa Kaito dengan senyum, dengan kedua telapak tangan tetap di depan. Berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu Conan tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Uugh," Conan menekan kedua pelipisnya dengan satu tangan, sekaligus menutup mata. Dengan dahi yang mengerut begitu, sepertinya dia sakit kepala. "Dimana.."

"Di rumah sakit," jawab Kaito, lalu mengulurkan tangan menyentuh kepala Conan yang memiliki perban. Apakah ini sakit? Mungkinkah ini parah? Apakah akan terlalu lancang jika Kaito mencaritahu kondisi kesehatan Conan? Tapi toh bagaimanapun hasilnya, dokter tetap bisa memberikan bantuan lebih baik daripada pencuri. Jadi, mungkin sebaiknya tidak perlu.

Conan akhirnya memperhatikan orang di depannya yang sedang menyentuhnya. "Siapa.."

"Aku?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan tersenyum. Mirip seperti senyum KID, tapi lebih ramah. "Aku adalah peri manis yang menebarkan keajaiban di kala malam, dan akan menghilang ketika pagi datang.." Kaito jadi tertawa pelan menerima tusukan pandangan dari Conan. "Bercanda. Jangan marah. Aku Kaito KID."

Lebih baik langsung mengaku saja daripada melihat Conan menyakiti kepalanya sendiri dengan berpikir. Tapi jika mempertimbangkan bagaimana dirinya yang biasanya, maka dia pasti tetap akan berpikir. Berpikir bagaimana dia bisa sampai berada di rumah sakit. Berpikir tentang kejadian sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran hingga sekarang. Dan kalau sudah ingat, dia pasti akan bertanya tentang kondisi Profesor Agasa dan Haibara..

Lebih baik Kaito segera pergi dari sini. Dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu untuknya. Jadi, begitu melihat Conan membuka mulut, Kaito langsung menyela. "Meski, kejadian buruk menimpamu.. seburuk apapun itu, berkali-kali pun.. jangan patah semangat, _Tantei-kun_. Tetap kejar kebenaran, keadilan, atau apapun itu yang kamu cari. Kalau seandainya tidak tahu harus bagaimana, maka cari aku. Aku tahu kamu bisa. Tapi sekarang, aku harus pergi," bisik Kaito sambil menempelkan jari ke bibirnya, "Karena malam hampir berakhir, dan mimpi pun berakhir. Tidak perlu berpikir keras tentang pertemuan kita, karena dari awal aku _tidak ada_ di sini. Kalau kamu mengerti maksudku," Kaito berkedip.

Dia tidak ingin berita bahwa malam ini Kaito KID mengunjungi kamar rawat Conan tersebar keluar. Tidak ingin ada berita tidak penting yang meng-ekspos mereka berdua. Tidak ingin menambah bahaya yang harus di hadapi Conan jika kabar bahwa mereka bertemu secara privat seperti ini didengar oleh orang yang salah. Mungkin tindakannya ini memang berlebihan. Mungkin seharusnya dia langsung pergi tadi, bukannya malah ngobrol.

Tapi begitu dia berjalan pergi, Conan berusaha menahannya dengan dengan teriakan "Tunggu," dan tangan yang meraih, hampir memegang Kaito.

Tentu saja, tangan itu harus dihindari. Kaito tidak bisa mengambil resiko berada dalam jarak yang bahkan lebih dekat lagi. Conan mungkin akan bisa melihat dan mengingat wajahnya. Jadi dia tetap berjalan menjauh. Begitu sampai di jendela, dia membalikkan badan dan berkata, "Kalau ingin menemuiku, Sabtu minggu ini, Kaito KID akan mencuri opal hitam Noir dari tempatnya berada~" Kaito membiarkan senyum lebar penuh gigi menghiasi wajahnya. Toh publik sudah tau apa yang dia incar. Dia hanya mengubah tanggal. Tapi mungkin saja polisi akan mengubah tempatnya.

Kaito menjatuhkan diri ke belakang melewati jendela, tanpa memberikan kesempatan Conan untuk merespon, dan terbang pulang dengan hanglider hitam.

Hmm.. Angin berhembus dengan lembut, memberikan kesejukan pada badan yang lelah setelah berlarian. Dan arah hembusannya tepat! Langit yang cerah, memberikan pemandangan yang indah. Dan boneka KID yang akan diterbangkannya untuk mengecoh polisi akan dapat terlihat dengan jelas! Pakaian tebal yang nyaman dan hangat, menahan dinginnya malam. Dan batu curiannya berada dalam saku bajunya!

Secara keseluruhan, semua berjalan sesuai rencana. Bahkan Noir yang pada akhirnya terbukti bukan merupakan Pandora juga.. dia sudah menduganya. Karena sudah terlalu sering kecewa jadi tidak terlalu berharap dengan tinggi.

Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati. Dia belum melihat _Tantei-kun_.

Selama ini, Kaito menghormati janji tidak-tertulis-juga-tidak-terucap-nya dengan Conan, untuk tidak menyelidiki satu sama lain. Karena dia yakin, meski anak-anak, Conan adalah detektif dengan nalar, pengetahuan, dan keberanian yang lebih hebat daripada Hakuba. Tapi tidak seperti Hakuba, Conan tidak pernah sekalipun berusaha menyelidiki identitas KID di luar aksi pencuriannya. Identitas KID sebagai warga negara biasa. Entah karena alasan apa. Entah karena menurutnya menyelidiki siapa KID itu sama sekali tidak penting dan membuang waktu, entah karena diam-diam dia sebenarnya tidak ingin KID tertangkap. Apapun alasannya, Kaito menjadi tidak berani dengan lancang menyelidiki dia. Karena kalau sampai dia melakukan hal itu, lalu ketahuan, lalu dia membalas dengan menyelidiki Kaito, maka.. _woah,_ pasti kacau.

Tapi kalau setengah jam lagi anak itu belum sampai ke atap ini, Kaito mungkin-

Tunggu, ada suara langkah kaki terdengar. Langkah kaki yang berjalan dengan santainya.. huh? Bukan berlari? Pantas lama.. atau mungkin dia sebenarnya berniat menghilangkan suara langkah kakinya agar bisa memberi serangan kejutan?

Kaito memposisikan diri tanpa suara. Berdiri tegak menghadap pintu. Mengarahkan pistol kartunya lurus ke arah pintu. Dengan tangan kirinya menggenggam pergelangan tangan serta menopang sisi bawah telapak tangan kanan yang menggenggam pistol, untuk membantu memastikan keseimbangan bidikan. Meski pistol rakitannya sama sekali tidak seberat pistol sungguhan, tapi Kaito sudah lama belajar bahwa lebih baik jangan pernah meremehkan Edogawa Conan.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Conan yang tidak memegang apapun, kecuali _handle_ pintu. Tanpa mengenakan jam tangan. Tanpa mengenakan sepatu mengerikan itu. Tanpa dasi, tapi itu sering juga diletakkan di saku celana. Mungkin jam tangan juga di saku? Sabuk dipakai. Kacamata juga dipakai. Checklist gadget canggih Conan sudah selesai dikerjakan di kepalanya, tapi tidak berarti apa-apa. Karena fokusnya lebih tertarik kepada ekspresi Conan yang murni kaget karena tiba-tiba mendapati dirinya ditodong oleh pistol rakitan. Kaito jadi ikut kaget, dan perlahan-lahan menurunkan kewaspadaan. Kaito menurunkan pistolnya, melepas genggaman tangan kirinya. Tapi tetap menjaga pistolnya berada dalam genggaman. Jari telunjuk juga masih diposisi.

"Hallo, _Tantei-kun.._ malam ini kamu lama. Tega sekali membiarkanku kedinginan di sini sendirian."

Betapa kagetnya Kaito, karena Conan justru tampak kebingungan, bercampur malu, untuk beberapa saat tidak yakin mau mengatakan apa, lalu bersuara, "Maaf.." dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar menyesal.

Baiklah.. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi, mari coba ikuti skenario ini? Karena sepertinya lebih menarik. "Oh, baiklah.. Kenapa terlambat? Aku mungkin akan akan memaafkanmu, tergantung alasanmu." Ini percakapan yang benar-benar aneh... Apa dia sungguh akan mengutarakan alasan-alasan? Dia masih menunjukkan wajah yang menyesal..

"KID.." panggil Conan dengan tidak yakin, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. tapi-"

"Hah?" Kaito tidak bisa menahan keheranannya sampai terselip keluar kata seperti itu..

"Tapi!" lanjut Conan dengan penekanan, sepertinya kesal karena disela, padahal sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya, "Apa kita memang terbiasa mengobrol seperti ini?"

"Apa-" Implikasi dari pertanyaan itu sudah begitu jelas, sampai Kaito menghentikan pertanyaan spontannya secara tiba-tiba. Implikasi yang begitu dingin dan berat.

"Apa sebenarnya hubunganku denganmu?" tanya Conan.

Itu.. Sejujurnya, Kaito sendiri juga tidak seratus persen yakin. Mungkin, rival?

Conan menunjukkan senyum yang sedih. "Dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, kamu mungkin sudah menduga, bahwa aku kehilangan ingatan. Dan kamu pernah mengatakan padaku untuk mencarimu kalau aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jadi.." Conan berjalan mendekat. "Katakan padaku, KID. Siapa aku?"

Kaito mengingat pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan Conan. Mengingat ketika anak ini memperkenalkan diri. "Edogawa Conan, Detektif."

"Salah," jawab Conan. Kekecewaan terpancar jelas tanpa bisa tertahan. Dia berjalan lagi melewati Kaito dan memilih bersandar pada pagar, melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari. "Mereka mengatakan bahwa namaku Edogawa Conan. Bahwa orang tuaku di Amerika. Tapi surat-surat identitasku semua palsu."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa hanya aku yang tahu nomor telepon orang tuaku, tapi HP-ku hancur dalam ledakan itu. Lalu aku mencoba menyelidiki sendiri tentang diriku. Seharusnya mudah, karena namaku sama sekali tidak umum. Tapi, sama sekali tidak ada.. Edogawa Conan sama sekali tidak pernah lahir dimanapun. Di negara apapun."

Kaito mendekat ke samping Conan. "Apa kamu memberitahu orang lain?"

"Tidak. Tidak berani. Entah apa alasannya, tapi diriku sebelum kehilangan ingatan memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari mereka. Aku tidak berani sembarangan mengatakan bahwa Edogawa Conan adalah identitas yang sepenuhnya palsu. Karena apapun alasannya, pasti itu alasan yang sangat penting. Bahkan bisa jadi berbahaya."

"Lalu.. kenapa memberitahuku?"

Conan menundukkan kepala, ingin menutupi rasa kecewa. "Karena aku kira, kamu tahu. Karena kamu tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama _'Conan'_ , serta pertemuan di rumah sakit yang harus dirahasiakan.. Aku pikir kita berkomunikasi secara rahasia tanpa diketahui publik, jadi.. aku kira kamu pasti tahu kebenaran tentang diriku lebih banyak daripada mereka yang selama ini di sekitarku."

"Hmm.. secara teknis, mungkin memang iya. Aku tahu kamu sering menunjukkan ekspresi riang khas anak kecil yang terlihat sepenuhnya palsu di mataku.. tapi imut.." Kaito tertawa pelan. "Dan, aku tahu bahwa kamu sedang melawan suatu organisasi kriminal atau semacam itu, yang para anggotanya menggunakan kode nama minuman keras."

Akhirnya, kekecewaan menghilang dari raut wajah Conan, dan dia menghadap ke arah Kaito dengan penuh antusias dan harapan. "Jelaskan."

Kaito tidak tega menghancurkan harapannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. "Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu apapun lebih dari itu."

"Oh.." Conan merunduk dengan kecewa lagi.

"Lalu mau bagaimana?"

Conan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ragu.

"Ingin aku membantumu?"

Sekali lagi, Conan menatapnya dengan harapan. "Sungguh?"

Kaito tersenyum, "Tentu. Asal kamu tidak keberatan bekerja sama dengan kriminal sepertiku."

Conan merespon syaratnya dengan mengibaskan tangannya, secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa itu tidak penting. "Kriminal yang sama sekali tidak menyakiti orang secara fisik? Pencuri yang selalu mengembalikan barang curian? Nah, tidak masalah. Aku tidak tahu apa pendapatku sebelum kehilangan ingatan tentang dirimu, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku bisa mempercayaimu."

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau nanti setelah ingatanmu kembali, ternyata kamu menyesal."

"Jujur.. aku merasa jauh lebih dekat denganmu daripada mereka yang tinggal denganku, mereka yang satu kelas denganku, bahkan para polisi itu juga. Mereka yang benar-benar percaya bahwa aku adalah Edogawa Conan.. Ini terdengar memalukan, tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa jauh lebih nyaman berada di dekatmu." Tanpa sadar, Conan jadi menundukkan kepala karena malu. Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya tertutup kartu putih dengan coretan alamat email dan nomor telepon.

Kaito dengan senang melihat Conan yang mengamati kartunya. "Oke. Aku sudah mendengar pernyataan hatimu, dan aku menerimamu. Mulai sekarang kita adalah 'pasangan'. Kamu bisa menghubungiku melalui alamat dan nomor itu."

"Apa cara bicaramu harus seperti itu?" Conan memutar matanya. "Mungkin aku memang akan menyesal."

"Oh, sayang. Baru malam pertama dan kamu sudah mengatakan akan menyesal? Sungguh dingin dan kejam." Kaito tertawa. "Baiklah, malam sudah semakin larut. Mouri-san pasti sedang kebingungan mencarimu. Jadi, sana pulang."

"Huh? Tidak ada pelukan dan ciuman selamat tinggal?" Conan berjalan menjauh.

Conan mengatakan itu dengan sembarangan, iseng, sama sekali tidak serius. Tapi itu seharusnya bukan pengetahuan untuk dimiliki anak-anak seumurannya. "Kadang aku ragu dengan umurmu," jawab Kaito. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pengetahuannya tentang kondisi mayat dan sebagainya juga bukan pengetahuan yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh anak-anak.

Conan membuka pintu dan memandang Kaito sebentar. "Aku sendiri saja ragu dengan umurku," melambaikan tangan, kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu.

Dengan ini maka resmi terbentuk kerjasama di antara mereka berdua. Kaito bisa berhenti galau menentukan ingin membantu Conan atau tidak.

* * *

Author's Note:

Jujur, aku punya ide untuk satu lagi chapter susulan yang masih satu 'universe' dengan chapter ini, tapi entah bakal ditulis atau engga, wkwkw bisa jadi engga.

Jadi, aku jelaskan di sini saja:  
\- Organisasi hitam tahu bahwa Shinichi masih hidup, dan berkomunikasi dengan Heiji dan Profesor Agasa  
\- Organisasi hitam ga tau bahwa Shinichi mengecil, tentang Haibara yang mengecil juga ga tau  
\- Inget ketika pertama kali orang tua Shinichi muncul, mereka mencoba meyakinkan anaknya agar anaknya ikut mereka hidup di Amerika, melupakan ttg BO, tumbuh dewasa lagi sbg Conan.. jadi kali ini, mereka sudah tahu, tapi diam karena merasa ini adalah kesempatan agar anak mereka hidup normal jauh dari bahaya.  
\- Abaikan semua _plot hole_ lainnya klo masih ada


	4. Chatting di Kelas

Chatting di Kelas

* * *

Disclaimer:  
Ehm, jujur.. sebenarnya.. uggh,  
Aku minta maaf, tapi..  
Detective Conan sesungguhnya adalah..  
milik Aoyama Gosho..

#Dilemparin HP sama readers yang pada teriak: UDAH PADA TAU SEMUAAA!#  
*dengan asumsi bahwa para readers bacanya lewat HP, jadi..*

Warning:  
\- Ini Kaishin/Shinkai, bahkan meski mereka sama sekali ga muncul di sini  
\- Ini _chatting!_

* * *

 **Ran dan Aoko**

Ran: Aoko-chan, kamu sekolah di SMA Ekoda, kan?

Aoko: Ran-chan~, iya benar, knp? Mau ke sini?

Ran: hehe, mana bisa, saat sekolahku bubar 'kan sekolahmu juga bubar..

Ran: sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan

Aoko: iya?

Ran: kamu kenal Kuroba Kaito? Dia sekolah di sana juga, kelas 2 SMA

Aoko: Kaito kelas 2B? dia sekelas denganku.. Ran-chan nemu dia dimana? Suka, ya~ minta dikenalin?

Ran: hush, ahahah.. bukan, bukan. Tapi, temanku di sini, ehm..

Ran: sebenarnya, temanku sudah kenal dan terlanjur merasa dekat dengan Kuroba-kun, tapi dia tiba-tiba bilang kalau sudah punya pacar. Temanku jadi patah hati T-T

Aoko: Kaito sudah punya pacar? Eeeeh?

Ran: eh? Jadi dia belum punya pacar?

Aoko: eh? Sudah? Belum?

Ran: Aoko-chaan yang serius xD

Aoko: ahahah, habisnya, kami memang sekelas dan juga tetangga, tapi Aoko tidak pernah melihat dia serius jalan dengan siapapun secara romantis..

Ran: hmm, mungkin hubungan jarak jauh?

Aoko: mmm, kalau dipikir, Kaito memang kadang suka senyum-senyum sendiri melihat HP-nya? Tapi Aoko pikir karena dia memang aneh seperti itu.

Ran: aneh seperti itu?

Aoko: misalnya, cekikikan sendiri membaca berita tentang KID di HP-nya. Aneh, kan? Apanya yang bagus coba dari pencuri kurang ajar begitu!

Aoko: atau cekikikan sendiri merencanakan kenakalan keisengan mau mengerjai orang -_-

Ran: :O

Aoko: kadang juga cengengesan dengan senang ?_?

Ran: haha.. jadi tidak tahu ya? Temanku hanya ingin tahu kepastiannya kalau Kuroba-kun memang benar-benar sudah punya pacar.

Ran: dia sedang dalam mode penyangkalan terhadap realita T-T masih ga bisa percaya, dan mungkin masih berharap..

Aoko: waah, maaf Ran-chan, Aoko benar-benar tidak yakiin T-T.. tapi akan Aoko tanyakan deh ke dia kalau ketemu Kaito, oke?

Ran: tunggu, jangan!

Aoko: ?

Ran: temanku sebenarnya tidak ingin Kuroba-kun tahu kalau dia penasaran. Dia juga sebenarnya melarangku untuk cerita ke siapapun, haha.. aku takut kalau nanti Kuroba-kun sadar kalau yang penasaran adalah temanku..

Aoko: waduh, Aoko ga seratus persen yakin bisa tanya ke Kaito tanpa membocorkan apapun..

Aoko: gimana kalau Aoko tanpa sengaja bilang kalau yang penasaran adalah teman Ran, gimana kalau tanpa sengaja Aoko menyebutkan Ekoda _

Ran: makanya jangan tanya langsung T-T tp aku juga kasian sama temenku

Aoko: oh! Gini aja, Aoko minta Hakuba untuk tanya tentang pacar Kaito ke Kaito. Hakuba pasti tidak bisa membocorkan apa-apa, karena tidak tahu apa-apa!

Ran: Hakuba Saguru, detektif?

Aoko: iya iya! Ran-chan kenal?

Ran: tahu, sih..

Ran: Keren, Aoko-chan xD dia nanti juga akan bisa menyelediki kebenaran pacar Kuroba-kun dengan kekuatan detektifnya xD

Aoko: dengan kekuatan Kuda Putih Detektif xD

* * *

 **Aoko dan Hakuba**

Aoko: Hakuba-kun, Hakuba-kun, Hakuba-kun

Hakuba: eh? Aoko-chan? Jangan mainan HP di jam pelajaran..

Aoko: huuu, Aoko ada permintaan~

Hakuba: nanti saja pas jam istirahat

Aoko: jangan, nanti ada yang nguping. Sekarang aja, mumpung tidak ada yang memperhatikan, dan tanpa suara.. dan ini darurat!

Hakuba: Oh, baiklah. Ada apa?

Aoko: tolong cari tahu apa benar Kaito sudah punya pacar? Pliss..

Hakuba: -_-

Aoko: ada seseorang di luar sana yang sedang penasaran, menderita, dan patah hati gara-gara kabar ini!

Hakuba: jangan libatkan aku..

Aoko: Hakubaaaa!

Hakuba: tanyakan saja sendiri..

Aoko: mana bisaa.. Aoko tidak akan tahu apakah jawaban Kaito itu nanti bohong atau jujur.

Hakuba: …

Aoko: ayolah, Hakubaaa.. ya?

Hakuba: kenapa kamu penasaran sekali?

Aoko: bukan. Yang penasaran itu temannya teman Aoko. Tapi jangan kasihtahu Kaito.

Hakuba: ugh

Aoko: pliis..?

Hakuba: nanti.. sekarang belajar dulu sana.

Aoko: yay! Thankyou Hakuba!

* * *

 **...Jeda istirahat...**

* * *

 **Hakuba dan Aoko**

Aoko: Hakuba-kun, Hakuba-kun, gimana tadi?

Hakuba: yah, kesimpulanku, temannya temanmu itu mungkin hanya dikerjai..

Aoko: kenapa?

Hakuba: Pertama, dia hanya cengengesan sambil bilang "ga tau"

Hakuba: lalu dia dengan penasaran terus mengusikku, menanyakan siapa yang penasaran dan bertanya seperti itu?

Hakuba: lalu dia langsung menebak bahwa yang penasaran adalah anak Beika berinisial S

Hakuba: apa tebakannya benar?

Aoko: sebentar, aku tanyakan temanku dulu..

Aoko: benar, anak Beika berinisial S. tapi jangan kasih tau Kaito.

Hakuba: Oke. Berarti temannya temanmu memang hanya dikerjai.

Aoko: kenapa?

Hakuba: Karena, alasan Kuroba bisa langsung menebak orang yang tepat mungkin karena dia hanya memberitahu keberadaan "pacar" itu ke temannya temanmu.

Hakuba: lalu, kalau dia bisa menebak bahwa temannya temanmu itu akan cukup penasaran sampai mencari tahu kebenaran sampai seperti ini, berarti mungkin Kuroba tahu kalau temannya temannmu itu punya rasa sama dia

Hakuba: kalau tentang keberadaan "pacar" itu memang benar, seharusnya dia merasa bersalah kepada temannya temanmu yang sudah punya rasa ke dia, seharusnya dia tanpa malu bisa menyebutkan siapa pacarnya demi kebaikan temannya temanmu. Bukan cengengesan dengan senang seperti ini.

Aoko: hee.. jadi mereka sebenarnya saling suka ya :D

Hakuba: woah, Kuroba tiba-tiba mengintip HP-ku.. mungkin dari reaksiku dia tahu kalau aku benar-benar tidak kenal dengan anak Beika berinisial S.

Aoko: ahahah.. dia mungkin mengira Hakuba sedang chatting dengan anak Beika berinisial S.

Hakuba: hmm.. dia dengan nervous tetap berusaha memastikan kepada ku bahwa orang yang penasaran itu benar anak Beika berinisial S itu atau bukan.

Aoko: kenapa nervous?

Hakuba: tebakanku, Kuroba ingin menyatakan perasaan pada temannya temanmu itu. Tapi dia takut perasaannya tidak terbalas, mungkin takut ditolak dan jadi kehilangan. Makanya dia mengatakan sudah punya pacar ke temannya temanmu itu. Dengan asumsi bahwa, kalau temannya temanmu itu tidak punya perasaan yang sama dengan Kuroba, dia pasti santai-santai aja. Tapi kalau memang punya perasaan yang sama pasti ada sesuatu, entah sikapnya yang jadi lebih sedih, senyum terpaksa, penasaran berat, dsb..

Aoko: waaaah, thankyou Hakubaa ({})

Hakuba: woah, Kuroba berusaha mengintip HP-ku lagi dengan panik..

Hakuba: aku merasa HP-ku sebentar lagi mungkin akan hilang tercuri…

* * *

"KUROBA KAITO! DIAM DI BANGKUMU. KITA SEDANG JAM PELAJARAN. NAKAMORI AOKO DAN HAKUBA SAGURU! SIMPAN HANDPHONE KALIAN!" teriak guru mereka tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka dari depan kelas..

* * *

Author's Note:  
OMG, hahahahah aku ngetik ini di kantor, pake komputer kantor, di jam kerja.. serem banget  
Padahal semua orang bisa saling akses ke komputer semua orang..  
Mau nyimpan ke flashdisk jg ga bisa karena emang dibikin ga bisa nyimpen apapun ke flashdisk (untuk melindungi rahasia perusahaan)  
Jadi aku ngetik di komputer, dengan jendela word yg aku kecilin, warna huruf abu".. (mohon maaf kalau ada typo, tolong sampaikan)  
Ketik secepat kilat dalam sehari lalu aku kirim ke emailku xD


End file.
